


Sex on a boat

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boat Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requested, Semi-Public Sex, sex on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Erik have sex on a boat but it doesn't go as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on a boat

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure about posting this on here but my friends on Tumblr told me to do so. Positive and negative feedback welcome. Enjoy.

“Kiss me?” Erik said quietly, his words almost a whisper, Roman had to look at him again because did his sweet, innocent boyfriend just say ‘kiss me’ in public?

“What?” Roman really did feel stupid for saying it but he wanted to make sure his ears aren’t playing tricks on him. The last thing he wants to do is scare Erik away, so soon after they got together, in the first place.

Erik sighed and looked down at his own feet. “I want you to kiss me” Erik quickly stole a glance then looked back down at his feet. “We are in the middle of the sea, nobody will see us here” Erik looked around, all he can see is the crystal blue sea.

Roman pulled himself up from the edge of the deck and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s neck. Whispering a quick. “My princess wants, my princess gets” Then slammed their mouths together.

The kiss is slow and lazy, both of their lips moving together. Erik couldn’t help but groan once Roman deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into the younger boys mouth and pulling him to the floor. So the both of them are laying on the deck, with Erik on top.

Roman only broke the kiss to pull off Erik’s black, tank top then resumed his motions, rolling them over, now Roman is the one on top. Erik clung tightly to the end of Roman’s t-shirt and pulled impatiently on it, until he got the hint and pulled it off, dropping it onto the floor with Erik’s.  

“I want to fuck you Erik” Roman said innocently, while tracing patterns on Erik’s tan skin which made the younger man shiver. Roman loved making him feel that way.

“What?” Erik looked around and of course everything around is still the sea. “Here, on a boat?”

Roman chuckled and repeated Erik’s earlier words. “We are in the middle of the sea, nobody will see us” Roman traced his finger up to Erik’s hard nipple and started to circle with the pad of his thumb.

“Fuck” Erik threw his head back so hard that he banged the back of his head into the deck. “Fuck, I don’t care anymore Roman, fuck me here”

“I knew it wouldn’t take much convincing” Roman smirked and pulled a small tube of lube out of his back pocket. “That’s why I came prepared” Erik’s mouth fell open in shock, Roman took the moment to pull down Erik’s denim shorts and boxers, exposing his half hard cock. “Oh Erik, I thought I could turn you on”

Roman chuckled and gave Erik’s cock a few light jerks, it didn’t take much more Erik’s cock to twitch to life and harden in Roman’s hand and only then did he drop Erik’s cock and turned his attention to the tube of lube.

“Does this count as public sex?” Erik asked innocently as Roman poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and raised Erik’s legs, just high enough to press his wet digits against his entrance.

“I guess it does?” Roman said while pushing in the first finger to the knuckle, he twisted and turned the digit then thrust in with the single finger. Erik accepted the digit without much resistance, they only had sex this morning. so Roman pulled it out and slammed it back in but with a second one instantly picking up from where he left off and fucked him with the two of them. Eventually Roman had worked his way up to four fingers and pounded them in and out of him alarmingly. Erik had to beg Roman to stop and fuck him already, only then did Roman withdraw his fingers.

“You have such a pretty mouth Erik” Roman brushed of the younger one’s pouting bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. “Pretty mouths, shouldn’t beg”

Erik rolled his eyes and scoffed “Don’t tease me then”

Roman broke away from Erik for a moment to push down his own cotton beach shorts and boxers. Now a very naked Roman, wrapped Erik’s legs around his waist and nudged the head of his cock against the lube slick hole.

Erik groaned once the head of Roman’s cock pushed inside of him, he loved the feeling of his boyfriend filling him up. Erik savoured every inch of Roman’s cock until he slipped into the hilt. The both of them moan in unison once Roman stalls.

“Stop teasing me” Erik whined and dug his heals into Roman’s ass and started to fuck himself on the goal keepers cock. Roman took matters into his own hands and held Erik tightly, restricting his movement all together.

“You want me?” Roman leaned forward and pressed his lips against Erik’s ear. “Then beg for me” Erik just shrugged, if Roman thinks he has a problem with begging, he has another thing coming.

“Oh Roman, please take me, fuck me so hard that the only words I can say is your name. Please, baby. I need you inside of me, right now. Filling me up” That’s all it took, Roman squeezed onto Erik’s narrow hips and started to move.

Roman wasted no time going slow and pounded into Erik with a blistering speed. This is the way the both of them liked it. Erik groaned with every thrust into his body, he loves getting fucked more than anything in the world.

“I need you deeper, Roman please” Erik groaned and thrust up his hips to match Roman’s thrusts, forcing the goal keepers cock deeper inside of him. “Right there Roman” Erik sighed happily.

“For a boy with such an innocent face, you sure have a naughty mouth Erik Durm” Roman joked. “Maybe I should spank you?” Roman took pity on the younger one all the same and hit his prostate with every thrust.

Erik’s cock bounced in time with the force of Roman’s thrusts and with the constant slam on his prostate, he doesn’t need his cock to be touched to make him come. Erik groaned, throwing his head back into the wood, screaming out Roman’s name as his load shot out of him in thick, white jets.

Roman pounded into the limp body with all his might as he searches for his own release, which doesn’t take long. The goal keeper manages three more hard thrusts before he follows suit and comes deep inside of Erik’s core.

Roman pulls out of Erik slowly and collapses down next to the younger boy but on his front. “Fuck my ass burns”

“Your ass burns?” Erik sniggered as he pulled himself up to take a look. “Roman? You have sun burn on your ass”


End file.
